


Pacing

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: It’s bad writing, I know. My head’s going “You can do better...” “But I want to sleep...” “But you can do *better*...” etc.So I decided to just stop and just do better next time. No point entertaining those thoughts heheh. Maybe I should start writing these things earlier in the night.





	Pacing

Papyrus was pacing again. The repetitive sound of boots against floorboards in such an ordered rhythm usually calmed him... but not nearly enough today.

The door opened. His skull flitted towards the noise in high alert. A slumped figure leaned against the doorframe.

“paps... what are you doing? it’s 2am...” He mumbled.

Mumbling always made him uneasy. Speech needed to be assertive! Like him!

“EXACTLY BROTHER! ONLY FOUR HOURS, TWELVE MINUTES AND...” He paused for a moment, “FIFTEEN SECONDS UNIL MY TRAINING WITH UNDYNE!! NO TIME TO SLEEP!!!”

Sans nodded then collapsed where he stood, already asleep. That lazy bones.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s bad writing, I know. My head’s going “You can do better...” “But I want to sleep...” “But you can do *better*...” etc.
> 
> So I decided to just stop and just do better next time. No point entertaining those thoughts heheh. Maybe I should start writing these things earlier in the night.


End file.
